<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet as sin by youngjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266857">sweet as sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo'>youngjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Gaping, M/M, Size Difference, Tail Fucking, Tail Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was a manifestation of sin just like the rest of the creatures living in his home. He wasn’t just any manifestation, however. No, that would be too easy. He was the manifestation of lust in its purest, unfiltered form. Raw, powerful, and tumultuous—on top of being ridiculously attractive and a whole lotta sex appeal on legs. It was no wonder all the other sins were absolutely whipped for him. One bat of his pretty lashes and you were done for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet as sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjiixx/gifts">Jjiixx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyo! this is a commission for jjiixx! they commissioned me to write smut for their seven deadly sins universe, and I hope I did it justice! ;v; you can check out the main fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844611">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong was certain, had he been any other person, that the sight before him would’ve stopped his heart cold. Luckily, life had thrown him challenge after challenge and he had long achieved a state where little to nothing fazed him. Truthfully, he was actually a little … turned on by what was before him. (They could unpack that later.)</p><p>Even if Yunho wasn’t a demon, he would still have a prominent aura. He was a powerful creature with both ability and size backing him up, all masked behind a sunshine worthy smile. To an outsider, Yunho appeared to be the cute boy next door with a soft heart and an even softer laugh. </p><p>Oh, but Hongjoong knew the truth.</p><p>Yunho was a manifestation of sin just like the rest of the creatures living in his home. He wasn’t just any manifestation, however. No, that would be too easy. He was the manifestation of lust in its purest, unfiltered form. Raw, powerful, and tumultuous—on top of being ridiculously attractive and a whole lotta sex appeal on legs. It was no wonder all the other sins were absolutely whipped for him. One bat of his pretty lashes and you were done for.</p><p>(Yes, that applied to Hongjoong too.)</p><p>And, well, Yunho had decided on today of all days to ramp that sex appeal up to a solid one thousand. </p><p>He was seated on the end of Hongjoong’s bed, one leg thrown precariously over the other and his body completely devoid of clothing. Their eyes met, Yunho’s such a dark shade of red that the only indicator of their true color came from a flicker of a nearby candle. His horns were a similar color, poking from bright blue curls and curved like a ram’s with a bit of a gap; the tapered point looked sharp and deadly. Just beyond him, resting along the length of the bed, was his tail. The tip twitched excitedly as Hongjoong came to stand fully in the room.</p><p>“Welcome home, Hongjoong.”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>His bag hit the floor with a bit too much weight, Hongjoong inhaling sharply as he fought to ground himself. He had come home to plenty of things in his short span of time living with the sins but, well, this was … a first. Swallowing nervously, he allowed his gaze to roam over Yunho’s immaculate frame. </p><p>“Uhhh ...” he finally managed.</p><p>Yunho smiled, bright and wide. “How did your day go?”</p><p>“It went … fine.” Hongjoong couldn’t find the strength to move. His brain was on autopilot but even his co-pilot had ejected it seemed. “Why are you, you know, in here—like that?”</p><p>“Oh!” Yunho looked down at himself then, like he too had just noticed he was naked and lounging in Hongjoong’s space. “You mentioned liking our true forms to Wooyoung once, if I recall correctly.” The demon’s eyes met his own. “So I thought you deserved a bit of a treat.”</p><p>His mouth spoke before his brain could stop it. “But I haven’t done anything to deserve one?”</p><p>The demon laughed. “You have though.” His expression grew devious and he leaned forwards. “You can’t fool me either, Hongjoong; I can smell how turned on you are.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s jaw fell open but not a single sound escaped him. </p><p>Yunho rose from the bed, nearly twice his normal height in his true form. His head tipped back so he could keep eye contact, and perhaps avoid the sight of his rather large cock, the demon approaching him in two strides. Movement from the corner of his eye caught him off guard, Yunho’s tail snaking from behind him. It pressed against his chin, hot and cold all at once, and teasingly stroked his chin. </p><p>“Allow me to take care of you for awhile, Hongjoong,” he requested softly.</p><p>Hongjoong’s reply was automatic, spoken in a barely audible whisper. “Please.”</p><p>The demon smiled, gentle yet dangerous, and allowed his tail to trail down Hongjoong’s body. It slipped beneath his shirt and forced it up, Yunho reaching out to tug it up and over his head. Hongjoong shivered as cool air ran over his hot skin. Yunho’s tail teased the front of his zipper next, followers swiftly by hands that were quick to push them down to his knees. Hongjoong assisted then, slipping them off and stepping out of them; he was left in only his boxers. The demon unsatisfied with this however and allowed his tail to slip between the fabric and his right hip, tugging them down so his semi-hard length sprang into view.</p><p>“I knew it,” Yunho teased. </p><p>Hongjoong’s cheeks flushed but he was swept off his feet before he could protest. Yunho lifted him like he was nothing, turning back to the bed so he could deposit him onto his stomach. He landed upon the plush sheets with a soft noise of surprise. The demon clambered onto the bed after him, settling on his thighs and pinning him against the sheets to prevent getting back up. A hand rested upon his back, nearly spanning the entirety of his shoulderblades, and he actually <em> moaned </em>. </p><p>“Fucking gorgeous,” he groaned. The demon leaned over him, heavy cock nestling between his cheeks. Hongjoong watched him pluck a bottle of lube from his nightstand, which meant Yunho had gone through his things—he would scold him for it later. “I have something special prepared for you, Hongjoong; I hope you’re ready.”</p><p>“I-I can handle anything,” he replied, caught off guard.</p><p>“We’ll see.” Yunho sat back, keeping his hand spread upon Hongjoong’s shoulders. He heard the lid of the lube pop open, a shiver passing through his body. Cool liquid drizzled along his cheeks and he hissed. Yunho just laughed, making Hongjoong throw a glare over his shoulder. It dripped into his crack with little resistance and he buried his face into the sheets, bracing for fingers. </p><p>Only what prodded against his hole wasn’t fingers.</p><p>Hongjoong only had a moment to register what was pressing into him before it slid inside, smooth and warm. He involuntarily moaned, hips arching from the bed, but he was prevented from getting away. </p><p>Yunho’s tail. Yunho’s tail was inside of him. What the fuck.</p><p>It didn’t slide deeper, not yet, just sitting there as Hongjoong took a few deep breaths. Yunho’s tail was thick. Not quite average dick size but bigger than a finger, and for someone as inexperienced as Hongjoong, nearly too much.</p><p>“Think you can handle it? I’m okay with just fingerfucking you today.” An obvious trap but one that Hongjoong fell for anyway.</p><p>“I-I told you, I can handle it.” His words trailed off into a whimper as Yunho wiggled his tail.</p><p>“Such a good, strong boy for me,” Yunho teased, adjusted his hands so they were pressed on either side of his hips. His heavy cock still rested against Hongjoong’s backside, the human feeling a dribble of pre-come fall into the small of his back, and he shivered. The demon allowed his tail to ease further inside, each inch forcing Hongjoong’s hands to tangle into the sheets with a grip just short of tearing them.</p><p>Yunho groaned as he finished feeding Hongjoong his tail. Whether from the stimulation of his tight walls clamping down tightly or just the sight of it alone he didn’t know. All Hongjoong could focus on was how <em> good </em> it felt. </p><p>The length of muscle buried within began to slowly pull out. Hongjoong sucked in a sharp breath as it stroked along his walls with careful slowness. Yunho stopped just before it slipped free and he had only a moment to brace himself. It thrust back inside of him, driving home with a powerful movement that forced a high-pitched cry from deep within him.</p><p>“Scream for me, Hongjoong,” the demon murmured.</p><p>With that, the feigned niceness the demon had been giving him was gone. His tail fucked into him hard and fast, turning Hongjoong into a writhing mess beneath Yunho’s weight. Yunho had infinite stamina and never needed to pause to breathe; he was a dangerous combination for poor Hongjoong. Moans spilled from his lips without hindrance, Yunho dry humping his back as they both hurdled towards release. Hongjoong got there first, his scream muffled into the mattress as hot cum stained the sheets below his body. </p><p>Yunho’s movements stuttered to a halt, his tail still pressing against sensitive walls and forcing soft moans from Hongjoong’s lips. He basked in the momentary break, just panting as he rode his high. It was intensified merely by being in Yunho’s presence. Lasted a bit longer too, his dick twitched where it was pinned between the sheets and his stomach. </p><p>At length, Yunho pulled his tail free and moved away from his body. A hand slid between his hip and the bed and forced him to roll onto his back, Hongjoong staring blearily at the ceiling in slack-jawed silence.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Yunho questioned, smoothing his fingers over Hongjoong’s thigh in gentle concern.</p><p>He nodded, unable to form words. Hongjoong reached out for Yunho; the demon took his hand almost immediately. It felt so small in his grasp, swallowed up completely. “Y-your turn,” he managed after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“My turn?” He asked, looking genuinely shocked. “Hongjoong, you’ve never taken me in this form.”</p><p>“I can handle it,” he insisted, meeting the demon’s concerned gaze. “You deserve to come too.”</p><p>“You could just suck me off instead. I don’t need to fuck you,” he replied, giving Hongjoong’s hand a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“I can handle it,” he insisted again. “I may not have a lot of experience but I know my own limits, Yunho. I promise you … I can handle it.”</p><p>The demon eyed him with an unreadable expression. After several moments, he sighed. “Alright. But you have to promise me you’ll tell me if it hurts.” Had Hongjoong been of clearer mind, he may have questioned the genuine concern on Yunho’s features. The sins were demons, sure, but they appeared to possess an unnatural amount of love and affection for the human living in their home. A dangerous, heavy weight but one that he hadn’t been afraid of since this whole chapter of his life began.</p><p>Taking a moment to collect himself, Hongjoong met Yunho’s dark eyes with newfound resolve. “I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much.”</p><p>Yunho regarded him right back, the space between them spanning a chasm despite the hand still gripping him tightly. Eventually he too gave in, posture going slack. The demon said nothing as he let go of Hongjoong’s hand and opted for sliding both of them beneath his hips. He was lifted from the bed as Yunho readjusted his position so his thighs were pressed together. Hongjoong was then scooted up the bed to rest there, legs splayed on either side of Yunho’s body. His cheeks grew hot as he realized how vulnerable the position made him, everything on display for the creature about to screw him deep into the mattress.</p><p>The bottle of lube was retrieved, Yunho’s tail pressing back against his entrance. It didn’t push inside, simply stroking along the swollen pucker, but the stimulation of it made him shiver. Yunho’s amusement was palpable in the air as he reopened the bottle of lube and made a show of squeezing a wasteful amount into his palm. Hongjoong parted his lips to scold him but a hard press of the tail against him stifled it. He even slopped a generous amount directly onto his hard cock just with the intent of making him upset. Once finished, the bottle was cast aside. Hongjoong watched as Yunho took his massive length into an equally sized hand, a wet sound following. </p><p>His mouth went dry as Yunho began to jack himself, tail tip dipping through his hole once more. Hongjoong groaned, eyes heavy as Yunho’s tongue poked from his lips. The demon sighed in an almost dream-like manner and grabbed his hips with lightning quickness. He gasped in surprise as he was pulled further up Yunho’s legs and the tail inside of him yanked free. It slid beneath his body and curled around his waist, holding him in a firm grip. Hongjoong’s eyes went wide but Yunho didn’t allow him to question this either, forcing him to tip back a bit to expose his backside. His legs were eased even further open.</p><p>Yunho’s eyes actually glowed then, red and deadly, and Hongjoong’s heart skipped a beat. All of his focus was on Hongjoong’s ass, lips curved into a satisfied smirk. Fingers brushed his hole and a moan rumbled from deep within the demon’s chest. Yunho switched out his fingers for the head of his cock, rutting against him in a teasing manner.</p><p>“Ah, there it is,” he mumbled moments later. “Your desperation smells so sweet.”</p><p>Before Hongjoong could question what he meant—as if he didn’t know—Yunho began to press inside.</p><p>The initial push wasn’t that bad, a pressure Hongjoong was used to, but that feeling was quickly gone. He cried out as they reached the full girth, Yunho’s tip sliding through tight muscles that were fighting desperately to relax. Hongjoong wouldn’t sugarcoat it and say it felt great but they knew that going into it. He could barely handle Yunho at normal side; the added girth was nothing to sneeze at. Still, Yunho knew this, and he went completely still as Hongjoong arched from the bed and sucked in several deep breaths as he fought to adjust to the dick spearing him open. </p><p>He raised a weak hand and Yunho took it, holding it gently as he stared at the ceiling blankly. Hongjoong wasn’t sure how much time passed but Yunho was patient throughout all of it, letting the human adjust accordingly. </p><p>Only when Hongjoong lifted his head did the demon truly know he was ready for more. Their eyes met in silent understanding and then Yunho began to press further inside, his tail rubbing reassuringly against his hip. Hongjoong moaned with each inch, heading falling back and his eyes squeezing shut. He could do little else other than lie there, even if he wished he could participate more.</p><p>A soft gasp spilled from Yunho’s lips, catching him off guard, and he groaned as he quit pushing in—more like he was forced to. He could go no further and even then, a little less than half of his length remained visible. </p><p>“You swallowed me up so easily, Hongjoong. I’m impressed.”</p><p>Yunho’s voice was distant and teasing and Hongjoong whimpered. Their hands slipped away from each other and he dropped them back to the sheets in preparation for what was about to happen.</p><p>“Y-you can move,” he whispered, feeling afraid of his own voice. “Don’t hold back.”</p><p>The demon’s expression grew soft and his tail once again rubbed encouragingly along the length of his side. He knew Yunho would despite his permission. Maybe one day, when Hongjoong had more experience and less risk of his spine snapping at Yunho’s hands. </p><p>Yunho waited a grand total of three minutes (yes, Hongjoong counted the seconds) before he readjusted his grip on the human’s body. He pushed himself onto his knees, forcing Hongjoong into a position meant to strip any control from him. His tail tightened, providing him a surprising amount of support. </p><p>When their eyes met, Yunho dared to thrust for the first time. It was gentle, barely a rock of his hips, but enough stimulation that Hongjoong cried out. The next thrust followed the same pace, just a slight rock of Yunho’s hips. They eased into it, Hongjoong adjusting to his size and Yunho adjusting to the tightness. Only when his gasps began to turn into soft moans did Yunho speed up, pulling out until Hongjoong was only halfway filled, and then sliding back home. The new pace forced a series of soft moans from his lips, Hongjoong just gripping the sheets as Yunho fucked him sweet and slow. Soon the room was nothing but the creak of the bed, Hongjoong’s soft moans, and the wet sound of lube.</p><p>After a few more minutes of gentle thrusting, Hongjoong felt himself growing hard again. His whimper did not go unnoticed and Yunho slid forwards, effectively folding Hongjoong in half. The demon’s tail slipped from his lower back and instead curled around the base of his leaking cock. It held him firmly, not too tight but not too loose, and began to move up and down in a quick movement. The disconnect between Yunho’s thrusting and the movement of his tail brought forth a surge of burning pleasure that had him writhing at the demon’s mercy.</p><p>Given his oversensitivity and the after effects of a first orgasm, Hongjoong didn’t last long. His back muscles went taut, a scream ripping from his throat as he came a second time that evening. Hot cum spilled down his stomach, past his chest where it pooled in the dip of his throat. Yunho hissed, terrifying and real, as his walls clamped down around the demon’s cock. A few more erratic thrusts into his entrance and Yunho joined him in euphoria, pushing a little further and forcing another broken cry from the human below him. Something so warm it nearly scalded his insides filled him, Hongjoong barely making the connection that Yunho had come as well. Through glazed vision, he watched Yunho’s eyes glow an eerie red, tongue lolling from his mouth as his own version of pleasure tore through him.</p><p>Then, with an unneeded sigh, the demon went lax. </p><p>They regarded each other silently. Mostly because Hongjoong was unable to speak, just lying there as his chest heaved. Yunho’s warm hands fanned out along his stomach as he carefully pulled out, Hongjoong groaning at the slide along his sensitive walls. Once his head popped free, a cool rush of air came to meet him. His hole gaped open, twitching at its sudden emptiness, and he bit his lip as the hot cum inside of him dripped out and onto the sheets. They would definitely need to wash his bedding before he could sleep properly.</p><p>Yunho caught onto that, judging by his expression. The demon carefully rested him back against the sheets and slid up the bed beside him, swiping his fingers through the cum painted along his chest.</p><p>“You look pretty like this.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. Still, Hongjoong didn’t move.</p><p>Yunho giggled softly. “How was your treat?”</p><p><em> Amazing? Incredible? Mindblowing? </em> There were plenty of words.</p><p>“Tiring,” he settled on. “But fun. I think I could sleep for days …”</p><p>“You can sleep, if you need it. I’ll clean you up and wash the sheets while you do so.” Yunho’s head tilted, expression soft. “You deserve some rest, our cute little human.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s cheeks heated up once more, but he didn’t respond. Instead, he smiled, allowing exhaustion to finish seeping into his bones. Maybe it wasn’t so bad being taken care of after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/moonswallowed">@moonswallowed</a> for more spicy content!</p><p>thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>